Shower Interruption
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: A tired Jackson Fuller stirs awake and heads stumbling into the bathroom, where the teenage boy accidently interrupts his showering housemate Ramona Gibbler, who was busy showing another Fuller.


**SHOWER INTERRUPTION**

Chapter One.

Ramona Gibbler hated having to share a bathroom with two boys, the girl had quickly learnt that the two boys were messy pigs. She could handle the mess, thrown on the floor boxer briefs that stink to high hell and her personal products being used but she hated the fact they used _all_ of the hot water. They literally never left her a drop, if she didn't manage to wake up early enough to get into the bathroom before the two boys. Well primarily Max, since Jackson was always the last to wake from his slumber, but still forceful enough to push his way into the bathroom before Max was even finished. It always ended the same, with some little fighting, comments about being naked, before Max was tossed from the room and onto his soapy butt. Since her papi never paid for the water at the Gibbler house, if one could even _FIND_ the bathroom, she was still forced to use the Fullers.

This led to her _timing_ the boys' showers.

Max had a good fairly decent average time limit. Jackson, however, had been getting longer and longer with his shower lengths and it was leading her to get frustrated. If he was 'exploding his volcano' like Stephanie had suggested, then she was going to skin him alive for making her stand in _that_ after he had finished. It was already gross enough that she had to have a cold shower in the shower just vacated by the _naked_ forms of Max and Jackson Fuller. There was a rare occasion where the younger of the brothers somehow took longer than Jackson. It always came before and after a visit from either his girlfriend Rose or his 'rival' Taylor. Something that confused Ramona heavily, since all the two rival boys did was argue, play a video game then Taylor left. Nothing about that said, 'extra shower time' since they didn't even get dirty.

Today was a special day for the hispanic girl, as Ramona had _finally_ beaten the boys to the bathroom.

"Ugh, where did that dork put my shampoo? If they used it on the damn dog, _again...!_ " Ramona growled.

The teenager girl searching for well over a hundred dollar luxury shampoo that she had been given by her grandmother. She muttered something in Spanish, taking fast and full of hatred and passion. Searching around in the room, she shivered as the cold air stung her naked form. Her clothes lay discarded, leaving the latina girl open for anyone who could simply crack the door open. It felt refreshing to be out in the open like that, letting her breasts fall away from the tight bras that made her look small. Being a dancer, those and her ass were always being tightly hugged to her body. It helped give a sexy form, but was annoying at times to wear. While leaning down for the cupboard with her back arched up high, whoever could look in would have gotten a good look at her juicy tanned ass.

It wouldn't be the first time; Bobby Popko had spanked her bubble butt while grinning like a little punk.

Ramona wished that hadn't ended with her riding his thick cock and moaning his name for the world to hear. At least he didn't record it, since Jackson had found the videos Popko had uploaded to porn sites. Luckily for her, Jackson had shown her the page in a way to prove that Bobby Popko was a jerk and had given her a number of happy nights. She particularly enjoyed the series where Bobby visited his cousins The Diaz family and fucked, every single member. The one named Beast had such a tight little ass, she still couldn't believe he had taken Bobby's length. Twice!

It made her consider suggesting Max Fuller for a future 'video'.

"Ah, finally!" Ramona pulled the almost empty bottle out from the hidey hole and shifted it's maddening weight. But it was the white sliminess on the lid that was the real kicker. "Goddamnit Jackson… this had better be shampoo!"

She would never know that it wasn't shampoo, nor that it was Jackson's.

The girl brushed the thought aside and rushed back to the shower, eager to wash away the chill. A long sigh of relief escaped her as war water started running, cascading down her naked body. Doing a little turn, the heat covered every inch and curve of Ramona's form. It matted down her shoulder-length dark hair, as she ran her fingers through it. She was almost moaning in delight from the warmth running down her, taking a weight from her shoulders and teasing her sensitive spots.

Completely unaware that the moans were arousing the still sleeping teenage boy in the next room over. Who tossed and turned in his dwindling sleep as his cock grew harder and harder. Little thoughts of Ramona pleasuring herself drifting into Jackson's tired mind, mixing with his usual thoughts of Rocky and Lola doing similar pleasurable acts. The teenager had to try hard to ignore the very rare thoughts of his Aunty Stephanie that popped up and traumatised the teenager. Tiredly, the teen eventually pulled himself out of his slumber. In his state, the tired-eyed teen fell off the bed. Now groaning, he stumbled his way out of the boy's bedroom and down the small hallway, into the bathroom.

Earning attention from the occupier.

"Jackson!" Ramona screeched.

"Oh ye… hiya Ramona… how're you…?" He muttered, Jackson's eyes barely open. "Do ye come here often?"

Screeching and quick to cover herself up, Ramona tried her best to hide behind the shower curtain as the boy pulled out his cock to piss. Which she noticed, would easily match if not beat the size of Bobby Popko.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Get out you creep!" She gaped, covering her eyes and looking up at the roof.

"Wha? Get out of what…?" The dorky teen slurred, turning a little to give a better view of his junk. "Why are we in the bathroom?"

Ramona simply screeched in response.

"Can you stop that… my head hurts… sooo why are we in the bathroom and why are you um… _naked_?" The tired boy questioned, his cock still out and viewable.

"Stop looking at me and GET OUT!" Ramona cried, wishing that the adult members of the household hadn't already left for the day. She pulled the curtain further over her naked form, but doing that gave the boy a glimpse of her dark nipples which he was already moaning over. Her eyes slowly widened as she noticed what the horny teenagers hand had gotten up to.

Jackson's bottom lip hung low, with his hand wrapped around his thick length and slowly pumping a few inches. "Mm… Holy cow…"

"Eww… JACKSON! That is disgusting!" Ramona groaned, despite getting turned on from the sight since his cock was the first since Bobby that she had actually seen.

Jackson ignored her and moaned internally as his hand slowly went back and forth on the length of his cock.

"But I'm just dreaming, right? It would be sooooo wrong if I was actually in the bathroom with you… my mom would cut my dick off!" Jackson grumbled out tiredly. "And in real life… I only see Max's little naked booty and baby cock… not your sweet as naked bod…"

Ramona rolled her eyes, wishing DJ _WOULD_ cut off that dick; maybe even make a dildo from it. It would make an interesting tool for the girls of the Fuller-Gibbler household to _enjoy_.

"Jackson Fergus Fuller… YOU ACTUALLY ARE IN THE BATHROOM!" The latina girl growled.

Raising an eyebrow, Jackson muttered something under his breath about bossy dream babes. Despite the confusion, his hand was still working the length, tightly enough to squeeze out a drop of two of early morning dew.

"My middle name ain't Fergus? Dreams ain't supposed to lie…? … _ooooooh,_ "

Ramona waited for a moment, with a raised eyebrow as he realised.

Groaning loudly, Jackson swore. "Ah… _fuck…_ "

Yet for some reason, the teen boy didn't let go of his dick. If she wasn't mistaken, Ramona even saw him pick up the pace a little bit. Seeing him jerk his cock faster had her getting wetter, and not just from the hot water washing her body. Jackson's cock was making her clit twitch, giving the latina girl a deep need to reach down and rub herself a little bit.

"What the _fuck_! Why are you leaving? Jackson! Get Out?" Ramona glared.

"No way, I wanna enjoy this view while I still can!" Jackson muttered. "When you tell my mom, I'm gonna be neutered anyway… so may as well enjoy my dick one last time!"

Tightly gripping his cock at the base, he waved the thickness around a little bit just to tease. Even for an idiot it wasn't hard to see the deep hunger growing in Ramona's eyes. Meanwhile, Jackson's other hand moved down and the teen started playing with his sack a little bit. Kneading the heavy cum-filled orbs around while stroking the whole length of his dick. Biting back a few moans and grunting out the need to cum, something that had a tinge of red touching the cheeks of both horny teenagers at the thought. A thick glob of precum oozed out and dribbled down the underside of his dick.

Ramona was almost moaning at the thought of Jackson shooting his load just because of her naked body.

Smirking, since she knew that he would do anything to keep his package in tack. Ramona decided to get a little demanding. "Go and wait in my bedroom, Jackson… or your mommy will find out _all_ about this…"

Jackson sighed, knowing that he had no choice if he wanted to survive with his bits and get to actually enjoy the view in front of him.

"Fine… I'll be there…"

Not even bothering to put his cock away, the teenage boy headed for Ramona's room. Unaware that her bedroom was currently occupied by his little brother Max. Who had to quickly hide himself in Ramona's closet to stop himself from being caught red-handed. Quite literally as his hands were inside her underwear drawer and holding a pair of slutty red panties. They looked too small to cover _anything_ on a person.

The young boy also didn't think Jackson would believe him if he told the older boy that he originally just came into the room to practice how to undo bras for when Rose next came over. That was until he found the girls panties and the teen's growing hormones had something stirring awake and a need growing.

' _Oh man what is he doing here? He better not take those panties, I need to fill them up still!_ ' Max glared at his big brother through the closet doors crack. ' _And why is his dick out… ew… Jackson's pickle!"_

But instead of noticing the open drawer, his brother flopped down onto the neatly made bed and gripped his dick some more. Jerking off and moaning softly.

Max watched with surprising interest. He had never cared about another boy's cock bar how much Taylor's shot after a good fantasy pounding. Nor had he ever pictured one bigger than his own before. He wasn't interested in any form of cock that was bigger than him. He was the one in charge and he would make sure that the people below him would submit to his will. But staring at his big brother's five and a half inch cock was making him just as hard as playing with Ramona's panties. Maybe even harder.

' _Oh damn, a-am I leaking pre-cum already?'_ He noticed the stickiness leaking from his pin dick and moaned.

While he didn't _want_ Jackson, he could at least admire the goods that his brother had and wonder if he would eventually grow to be that size. A sly smirk crossed his face about what Rose's reaction would be to him having a lengthy cock like that, ready to turn her from a girl into a woman. When she finally allowed him past hand-holding and kissing. Once she had finished up showering, Ramona enjoyed a few minutes in the hot water while making Jackson wait. He would have to hold off from cumming if he wanted to have some fun. To tease the boy, she slipped on one of her very thin robes that she had gotten from Stephanie and tied it around her. Covering up her formally naked body.

"You came." Ramona stated, walking into the room.

Wanting to embarrass her a little, Jackson smirked. "Not yet, but I could give you a _hand_ if you want to offer one…"

Ramona and Max both nearly threw up a little at the sound of Jackson being a little 'dirty'.

"First of all, you need to shut it." She warned, stepping into the room and locking the door behind.

Enjoying the groaning that she was causing from the robe, Ramona crossed to the bed and crawled agonisingly slowly onto the mattress. All the while his eyes were locked on the curves of her sexy body, undressing the girl with his eyes. Her bubble butt was high in the air as she crawled, but the robe was just long enough to hide any skin. Like that, he was slowly stroking up and down on the stiff length as gaping slightly while Ramona got her sexy on. A soft moan escaping his lips and almost wanting to beg for Ramona to take over stroking it.

' _Ew Jackson… focus on the girl… not THAT'_

Jackson's eyes weren't the only one undressing the girl mentally. Inside of the closet, his little brother was enjoying very similar thoughts. The Gibbler leaving both of the Fuller's wishing that she would remove her robe and reveal her beautiful looking body to them to enjoy the sight of. Despite muttering about Jackson doing it, Max found his own hand slipping into his slacks and beginning to copy his older brother's movements.

"Oh god you're…" Jackson breathed as Ramona crawled further up, leaning over his body to whisper into his ear.

"Trust me, I know I'm sexy Jackson… Just like this _lengthy thick_ dick." Ramona breathed, with her hand brushing against the tip to tease the boys.

Moaning out loud, the boy's eyes rolled back.

Ramona could only grin and shook her head at him while raising up onto her knees and starting to undo the tie around her robe. It had both Fuller boys gulping a little, with their cocks throbbing hard as the lacy cord came undone and the silk robe fell away from her beautiful body. Their cocks were both going crazy over the sight of her tanned breasts, dark nipples and smooth latina ass. Only Jackson could see her soaked pussy. The first view of a pussy, smooth shaven and leaking her sweet juices after being teased by his thickness. It was no use for Jackson to try fighting back a moan at the sight, or for Ramona to stop the blush as she noticed the effect showing off her naked form had on the teenager.

' _Holy Chalupas, Rose doesn't have those…_ ' Max thought, staring at Romana's perky breasts.

The older boy throbbed painfully hard. "Mm, oh man Ramona…"

While he still thought his brother was a dork, Max was a little jealous of Jackson for being the first of the Fuller brothers to get a chance with the sexy Ramona Gibbler. She had been a little of a pipe dream for the now hormonally active young boy, being someone so close but unable to obtain due to being somewhat family. Yet here was his older brother, making it a possibility.

"You like what you see?" The girl asked softly, with her hands running up and cupping her perky tits. The softness filled her hands, and Ramona pinched her nipples a little to show the darkness off.

"Oh y-yeah…"

The older teen was jerking almost furiously now, determined that he was still dreaming and that cumming would wake him up. There was no way outside of his dreams that he was actually about to fool around with Ramona Gibbler. But he instantly released the throbbing dick when Ramona reached down and brushed it away. Her fingers teased the shaft, tracing up the underside before moving back down to play with Jackson's heavy balls.

"These feel like they're full. You already want to cum that bad?" She taunted and used her other hand to tug at his shirt. "Take off your clothes. No fair if I'm the only one naked,"

Max was almost having a heart attack when the latina girl turned her head and stared directly at his hiding place. Something that had the younger boy gulping. She _knew_ that she had closed the drawer, and Jackson wasn't jerking into her panties so surely couldn't have opened it.

With Jackson's head thrown back, eyes clenched in pleasure, she openly mouthed to the younger Fuller brother and gave him a little wave just to make him gulp harder. " _Hi there Maxxy_ …"

Luckily for the now stressing boy, Jackson didn't notice and his like-sister turned her attention back to his older brother.

"J-jerk me off Ramona…" The older of the two Fuller males in the room begged, resting his arms behind his back and lifting his ass off the bed a little. His thick cock almost thrusted into the girl's hand.

Despite the stress, Max found himself shaking his head at the idiotic older boy. He had a beautiful girl and he wanted _her_ to pleasure him. Jackson should be pleasuring her, like a real man. Yet there she was, wrapping her slender fingers around the base of his cock and somewhat hungrily stroking up the length ever so slowly. Squeezing out a stream of hot precum. Despite not being pleased, Ramona looked like she was in heaven. In his younger mind, Max could see the whole event playing out how it should have been happening, with every moan of pleasure that he would surely coax from the sexy girl clean and crisp in his head. Ramona would be begging for more of his nimble fingers and trained tongue teasing her clit and pussy, despite not knowing how to do either of those things.

His need growing, Jackson groaned loudly. "F-Fuck I _need_ to cum, Ramona!"

After a glance at Max, Ramona purred to the boy below her. Her hand _very_ tightly gripping the base, stopping the teen. "Oh, I don't think so, Fuller… It's time for you to enjoy something that I learnt from _Lola…_ "

"Really? And what would that be…" Jackson questioned, asking the question that both he and his watching younger brother was _very_ curious to know the answer to.

The nerdy and in need boy almost moaning from the thought of something Lola had taught Ramona. Almost moaning just from the feeling of the girl's warm breath against his dick, the boy's cock thrust upwards, throbbing hard. Impatiently Jackson felt like grabbing his cock and teasing the head just so he could actually shoot a decent load, rather than let Ramona edge him off like that while being forced to wait for some trick she had.

Ramona smirked in response as she looked directly in the eyes of her like-brother and closest male friend. The smirk continued as she moved closer to Jackson, and lowered herself onto her knees, directly in front of the teenage boy. "A new way to _explode your volcano_ …"

Leaning down, she kissed the head of his throbbing mushroom cock. Something that had the teenager boy's eyes closing and moaning loudly. Meanwhile, Max found himself internally growling that Ramona was giving Jackson's _cock_ a kiss and not his.

"O-oh man, Ramona… You're actually gonna?" Jackson moaned as the girl continued to kiss around the tip of his cock, torturing the sensitive flesh. He was in shock that the first blowjob he would ever receive would be from the girl who stole his bedroom, and not his girlfriend. "So cool!"

"Not yet, I'm not." The girl cut in, finishing up by licking his cock. "There is one thing stopping me…"

"W-Which is?"

"You didn't strip when I told you to, idiot…" Ramona growled.

Jackson blushed as his little brother's face palmed. "Whoops…"

"Idiot…" Ramona growled, as she reached out and tugged at his shirt once more, pulling a little harder to tease the boy with the smirk she was shooting him.

It made Jackson groan and snatch the hem from her fingers, pulling it up and over his body. Slowly, so that it teased the annoyingly bossy latina girl. Jackson's chest was thin and lacked definition, but at least was mature unlike the boy perving on them. When the shirt was finally gone to reveal Jackson's cute body and hard pink nipples, he felt a hand tickling his treasure trail, running down all the way to his dick before flicking the member. His thin shapliness and his patch of brunette hair leading up his chest made Ramona smirk before running her hands up either side, enjoying the view of a shirtless Jackson more than she had expected to.

"Not bad Jaxito…" Ramona purred, as she took in his chest. The boy gulped as he watched his like-sister's tongue slipped out and seductively licked her lips.

Hooking his fingers into his jeans, the boy lifted his ass to wiggle out of them a little. He could only get them so far down before having to lean up. Causing him to look over the naked girl in front of him. "Uh… Ramona… a little help?"

"Way to ruin the mood a little, Jackson…" Ramona groaned.

With an annoyed roll of the eyes, she grabbed onto the boy's jeans and pulled them off of the teenage boy in one firm tug. She tossed them aside and returned to gripping the teenager's five and a half inch cock through his boxers, giving the shaft a nice squeeze that milked both a moan and dollop of precum out of Jackson. His back arched up with the loud moan filling the room, and he bucked into Ramona's hand.

' _Come on, Jackson, show a little class with a woman… You should be pleasuring her body, not moaning your head off like an idiot!'_

Max wanted to yell from his hiding spot, which had just been hit by the pair of jeans Ramona threw. While he jumped in surprise, the youth stayed quiet and hidden to watch the older teenagers having their fun toying with one another's bodies. Even if he was a little disturbed about seeing Jackson and to a degree Ramona, naked like this. Max watched on in awe as Ramona leaned in and took the mushroom head into her mouth. He could see her tongue swirling around the head and tease Jackson like a pro, growing ever more envious of his older brother getting attention that he was blatantly wasting. If the younger boy had been in there, there would be no way Ramona would touch him first. He was _still_ imagining touching Ramona's body and pleasuring her sweet, wet pussy.

"Seriously Jackson, you still wear boxers like a dork? Even Maxxy has upgraded to boxer briefs…" Ramona teased. "Next you will reveal that you still have those dorky Star Wars boxers…"

Jackson blushed and looked away, since he _did_.

"Who do you take me for? Robbie?" The boy attempted.

"Yes." Ramona smirked, before deciding to tease her like-brother. "Since _you_ brought them for both of you… and unlike you he _fills_ them out…"

Jackson and Max felt their mouths drop at the thought of Ramona seeing Jackson's newest and _hottest_ friend in just his underwear or possibly less. Both of them had crushes of some degree on the sexy dork, each trying to steal some attention away from Robbie whenever he came over to hang out. Neither have had the pleasure of seeing Robbie in any less than a pair of cute pink trunks. Which to the disappointment of both boys, didn't exactly reveal much of what the cute boy was packing beneath, yet there was Ramona claiming this.

Before he had a chance to say anything else or remove his boxers, Ramona leaned in and swallowed the entire length of Jackson Fuller's five and a half inch cock. She didn't pull off, instead licking at the thickness that throbbed against the walls of her throat. Moaning around it, the girl used one hand to fondle Jackson's balls. Ramona rolled them around in her palm, squeezing the fuzzy sac just to torture the boy further. And as Jackson almost cried out in pleasure, she finally pulled off. But only for a slight moment, before Ramona was attacking the tip with her tongue to capture any of his leaking precum and swallow before it dripped down his length.

She was quickly in love with his slight taste and locked her lips around the head to get more. Ramona looked up at Jackson as she sucked away on his cock, giving him eyes that read 'give me your cum'.

"F-Fuck…" Jackson moaned. The teenager felt his eyes rolling back a little, shocked that his cock was getting sucked by Ramona Gibbler. He had never expected that he would let a Gibbler suck him, let alone _see_ his cock.

Ramona grinned and pulled off the head for the moment, using her tongue to flick at his piss-slit a little to tease him while teasing. "Damn… Fuller! you are sooooo easy…"

Jackson blushed and was about to protest, when Ramona leaned back in and engulfed his cock once more. This time she didn't stop with just sucking on the darker pink mushroom head and instead continued to take the length until she was burying her nose into his unkempt pubic bush. She was shocked at how much seeing Jackson as untrimmed was turning her on, since she had thought that she had preferred the shaven pubic region of Bobby Popko.

"Ho-holy shit… yeahhh, ju-just like that, Ramona!" Groaned Jackson, bucking up into her throat. He felt it hit the back of her throat and just smirked. She was taking it like a pro, and Jackson was debating whether or not to just take it to the next level and see about throat fucking the girl. Testing the waters, he brushed a hand through her long dark hair and pushed her down on the meaty length a little roughly, much to her enjoyment. But to Max's annoyance. "Ngh, you take it well!"

' _Serious Jackson! Even Taylor is better at naughty talk…'_ Max whined internally, despite not being shocked that his dorky brother was this terrible with girls.

Ramona smirked a little before denying the boy, pulling off Jackson's cock and making both Fuller brothers groan. However, one's whine didn't last long as she licked down the shaft of his cock in order to reach his fuzzy balls. As her nose brushed against them, the boy bucked his hips a little. Ramona giggled at their size and the reaction, but took one into her mouth and sucked away on the salty orb. Slobbering all over them and teasing Jackson to no end, she pulled off with a loud _pop_ before sucking on the other. Feeling his hands weaving into her hair, the girl licked across the fuzzy sac and rose off them.

"Damn Jacks… even these are smaller than _Robbie's_ …" Ramona teased, staring at her like-brothers fuzzy balls. Cupping them with her hand, she gave the now slobbered on nuts a firm squeeze. "Wonder how they compared to Maxxy… hopefully you're at least the _big_ brother…"

" _Ugh… seriously?_ killing the mood much?" Pulling her hair a little, the teenage boy forced her back onto his cock.

Allowing the rougher treatment, Ramona engulfed the thick cock and returned to eagerly bobbing up and down on it. Flicking the tip with her tongue, the latina girl tortured him like there was no tomorrow until she could hear his breathing growing louder and the violent twitches of his dick. Jackson Fuller was close to creaming down her throat as he face fucked the closest thing he had to a sister, thrusting deeper into her throat and his thrusts became more forceful.

"F-Fuck Ra-Ramona… I'm going to n-nut soon…" Jackson grunted out, the boy struggling to get words out between his moans from having the sexy Latino brunette on his cock. "Right… d-down your sexy throat!"

While sucking her like-brother was _one thing,_ Ramona wasn't sure about actually tasting Jackson's cum thus began to pull off the boy's cock.

"Oh no you don't!" Jackson smirked, pushing the girl's head back down. She gagged around his dick, not that he cared enough to notice. Hilted deep inside the warm hole, his cock twitched and throbbed, beginning to shoot his hot load down it. Rope after rope forcing itself inside. "F-Fuck, that's it… swallow J-Money's cum… R-Ramona…"

Max face palmed. Here was his brother shooting his cum down a girl's throat and his brother managed to dork it up. Though he couldn't blame him for wanting Ramona to _taste_ his cum. Ramona hissed once she had pulled off Jackson's cock, the girl having gotten every drop of the teenage boy's cum with Ramona even licking around the head as she pulled off to get the remaining few drops leaking out. If she was being forced to taste her like-brother's gunk, then she might as well take the entire load.

"Jackson Michael Fuller! W-what the heck?" Ramona growled. "I didn't want to swallow _that_ …"

"We-well… too bad, you suck J-Money's cock, you get J-Money's cum!" Jackson retorted, grabbing his sensitive dripping cock before Ramona got the chance to bite it.

Ramona growled. "Next time J-Money tries that, J-Money might get _bitten_ …"

The teenage boy was about to retort when both him and his little brother realised something that had him stuttering. Ramona had said ' _next time'._ Meaning she wanted and would suck Jackson's cock again, if he wanted.

"N-Next time?" Jackson managed to stutter out.

The girl didn't respond and instead grabbed onto the boy's boxers and tugged them down with Jackson stepping out of them subconsciously, letting her throw them at where Max was hiding. Max didn't jump this time however, his eyes were locked on something he hadn't seen too many times.

Jackson's _firm_ ass.


End file.
